This disclosure generally relates to presenting content to users of an online system, and in particular, to presenting content provided to one or more groups of users maintained by the online system that include the user.
An online system, such as a social networking system, allows its users to connect to and communicate with other online system users. Users may create profiles on an online system that are tied to their identities and include information about the users, such as interests and demographic information. The users may be individuals or entities such as corporations or charities.
Additionally, an online system may maintain groups of users, allowing a user to provide content to a group for presentation to each user included in the group. A group may be associated with a topic, a location, or with any other suitable characteristic, so a user included in the group may more easily view or share content associated with the characteristic associated with the group. Many online systems present a user with a feed of content including content from various users, as well as content provided to one or more groups including the user. While this allows an online system user to easily access a range of content, a feed presented to a user may include more content than the user can easily review. For example, a user who is a member of multiple groups may be unable to identify content provided to various groups via a feed of content, as the feed may include more content than the user can readily review. This may cause a user to overlook various content, such as content provided to groups including the user. As an online system may select content for presentation to a user based on prior user interactions with content, the user's inability to identify content provided to one or more groups prevents the user from interacting with content provided to the groups, which may prevent the online system from subsequently presenting the user with other content provided to the groups.